User talk:Kirk32
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Kirk32! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Xindi db.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-01-03T16:05:43 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. re: Neural shock kit‎‎ Please add at least a source for all the information you just added to Neural shock kit‎‎. Creating a page complete with a "pna" message, but without any proper sources, doesn't help us much. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 12:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you saw the 'Talk Page' you would know I was asking help for finding references. -Kirk32 13:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but there has to be some place where you got that information from - like, for example, the equipment list. I'm sure you didn't invent it yourself? -- Cid Highwind 13:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.startrekfreedom.com/wiki/index.php/Neural_Shock_Kit -Kirk32 14:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the information. In this case, please read MA:CANON for information about what we consider to be valid or invalid resources of information. A wiki about an email-game is not a valid resource itself (although it could point to a specific other valid resource, which this page doesn't do, either). Also, according to http://www.startrekfreedom.com/wiki/index.php/Star_Trek_Freedom's_Wiki:Copyrights, their licensing and ours doesn't mix well, so content can't simply be tranfered from there to here even if it was valid. -- Cid Highwind 14:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC)